Can't Stop Loving You
by LadySora
Summary: It's a yaoi people! and it's YYxY. if you want to know what happens pls read&review. no flames pls. final chappie is up!
1. Never Leave Me

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. 

Sora: Hello! I'm trying a new thing here. Since my other fic didn't get much. This will be a yaoi. It's my frist one. It will be the YYxY pairing. I saw this really cute pic of them together and I decided that I needed to do one. I couldn't help it. It was just to _kawaii_ not too!

Yami Sora: Well it's about damn time. You've been thinking about doing one and yet you don't.

Sora: Hey, when did you decide to come out and help me?

YS: I just couldn't stand being in your head with those damn voices.

Voice in head: Hahaha! I kicked her out and put her in the computer.

Sora: And which voice are you?

VIH: I think I'm number 5. Number 1 and number 4 are out of your head and chasing that Yugi thing around.

Sora: Okay, *sweat drop* let's get back or at least I need to get started this fic. Well here it is. Enjoy *___*

It was a normal day in Domino. Yugi was walking home from a long day of school when these bullies stepped out of the alley and started to pick on him. (He may be the king of games but he's still kind of on the small side.) They picked him up by the collar of his shirt and was about to have a little Yugi sized punching bag. The first bully took one swing and hit Yugi clear in the face. The other one holding him dropped him. Then they started the "let's kick Yugi game." He curled up into a ball and laid there. They left him alone and went to pick on some rich little brat. He stayed there and shook uncontrollably. Just then he looked up and saw a gently face.

"Yami?" Was all he could mange before going into the darkness. 

He woke up in his bed and saw the same gently face looking at him as it did back in the alley. "You're finally waking up that's good. How are you feeling?" Yami spoke to him in a gentle tone.

"I feel okay, but my chest really hurts." He tried to sit up in a more comfortable position and felt pain surge throughout his body. He winced and Yami noticed.

"Don't move to much. It will hurt more that way." Yugi just laid there in pain and looked up at Yami.

"Yami? How come you didn't come sooner?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got held up back at school. Our math teacher wanted to talk with me for a few minutes. By the time I came I was too late. I'm sorry." He put his head down in shame. He knew that he should have been there for Yugi but he wasn't. Yugi sat up and kissed him on the cheek. It was very unexpected seeing as how neither knew how the other felt. "Yugi, where did that come from?" Yugi blushed and put his head down. Yami looked at him. He slowly moved closer to him and cupped his chin in his hand. Forcing Yugi to look at him. "Don't feel ashamed. I didn't mind that." There faces were just inches apart. "I feel the same for you." He whispered and pulled Yugi into a passionate kiss. Yugi invited Yami to stay for awhile. Not wanting this feeling to go away. After about a few moments they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Yami, promise me that you'll never leave me. That you'll always be by my side. No matter what?"

"I promise." He pulled him into one more kiss and let his little angel fall fast asleep into the world of dreams where there was nothing to harm him.

Sora: That was so cute! I know it was short but it's mainly just to get the two together really.

YS: You mean like a prologue?

Sora: No, I don't like those things. More like an introduction. 

YS: *coughs* Prologue.

Sora: Hey, I heard that.

YS: ^___^

Sora: please review people! I need some suggestions to help me move this story along. And no flames. ^___^ l8er!


	2. You're Priceless

Disclaimer: Me no Own YGO!

Sora: I'm back!

Yami Sora: Well it's about time! You left me in here all by myself. I got so bored!

Sora: I'm sorry. You wanna a cookie?

Yami Sora: No.

Sora: It's chocolate chip.

Yami Sora: Chocolate chip? *Sora nods* I love chocolate chip. Let me have it! *tries to reach out of the computer but doesn't get it.* I want it!

Sora: Only if you say the magic word.

Yami Sora: No,

Sora: Fine then. I get this yummy giant cookie all to myself. *is about to take a bite*

Yami Sora: Okay, okay please. *Gives the cookie to Yami* Yummy! Chocolate chip!

Sora: While she eats that I'll answer my first reviews! 

Hakiri-Nefertiri: I'm really glad that you like it. Sorry it was confusing but I needed to get them together from the beginning. It makes it a lot easier on me.

Enjeru: I'm glad that both of you liked it. And I know cute. Don't worry Yami Enjeru. There will be more action to come it's only the first chapter. ^___^

Yami Sora: *coughs* Prologue.

Sora: Hold on for one second while I get a new Yami!

Yami Sora: Okay! Okay! I'll stop. Just don't get rid of me!

Sora: I keep my Yami in line. ^__^ Now on with the story!

_A week later._ Yami woke up in the morning to an empty bed. He looked up and saw Yugi holding a trey with breakfast on it. 

"Yugi, what are you doing up so early?"

"I decided to make you breakfast in bed. I'm repaying you for making me better."

"You, didn't have to do that. Come here." Yugi put down the food and went to cuddle with Yami. They got into a comfy position and laid there for awhile in silence. Finally Yugi spoke up and broke the silence.

"Yami, how come you didn't tell me sooner how you felt?"

Yami sat there for a moment and thought. "Well, I didn't know how you felt so I never said a thing. Why?"

"Oh I just really wondering that's all." He kissed him and then got out of bed and got dressed. Yami did the same. They were going to go to the park to walk around a bit and get some fresh air since it was really rainy for the past week. They walked around and enjoyed each other's company. Yugi decided to walk over to the lake for a moment. So Yami sat down at a bench near by. 

"Hey, lemme go! Let go of me you creeps!" Yami heard Yugi's cries and ran over to save him. When he got there he saw Rare Hunters.

"Let him go!" He heard laughing coming from behind him. Before he could turn around he was knocked out. He awoke on a boat. When he tried to move but couldn't. He realized that he was tied to a chair. He tried to scrim out but it was useless. He looked around to see if he could find his beloved. When he couldn't find him he put his head down in disgrace. "Yugi, I'm sorry." A single tear fell from his eye when he heard a familiar voice. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." "Yugi! Where are you I can't see you." "I'm right behind you. Try and move your chair around." Yami, by using his feet, managed to turn around and face he's _koi. _"Yugi, oh thank god you're safe. What are we doing here?" "I could tell you." A voice was heard behind Yami. (Yami Sora: I know who it is!!!!!!!! Sora: Would you shut it and let me type here! *Yami goes and whimpers in the corner of the computer.* I thought Yami's were suppose to be brave and not little scardy cats! Yami Sora: You yell at me too much. Sora: Sorry, here's another cookie. *gives cookie to Yami and she is happy and content.) Marik appeared into view. (Sora: Not the really cute one but his Yami. The cute one is really nice in this. Well I think he's cute at least. ^__^) "Marik," 

"Please, I'm not that pathetic loser. I would have had you in the shadow realm by now. And he would be there with you. I still seek the pharaoh's power. That will never change. Also I want to get rid of you and that little weak thing so I can gain that power. *evil laugh* Now how shall I depose of you." Looks at Yugi.

"You leave him be. It's me you're after. I have what you want. And if it means saving him then I'll give it to you." Yugi looked at him in a state of shock and Yami Marik just laughed.

"Yami, no! Don't do this just to save me! I'm not wroth you losing your life over." Yugi tried to knock some sense into him. "You promised!" Tears began to flow freely from his eyes. "You promised you'd never leave me! And I never knew you to break a promise. Don't do this, Yami. Not for me. I'm not wroth it. But please don't leave me. You promised! You promised." He sat there and cried his eyes out. Yami's ropes fell from him and he went to Yugi. "I know what I promised and I intend to keep it." "But how can you keep it if you're going to leave me and go to the shadow realm?" "You're priceless to me. And to lose you would make my life useless. As long as you're still here you'll never be alone. You have your grandfather and your best friends…" "They don't mean as much to me as you do. Don't leave me. Please. You promised. Don't break that promise! Please!" He lifted up Yugi's head and gave him one finale kiss. "I love you." "No, don't leave me." "I have too. I'm sorry." He walked up to Marik. "Here," he gave him the puzzle. "It's yours now. I have no use for it. Now do what you want with me. I'll take any thing you can throw at me and I won't fight back." "This is too easy. Like taking candy from a baby." Yami Marik laughed and laughed hard. He was about to send Yami to the shadow realm when a force was holding him back. "What…what's going on? Why can't I send you to the shadow realm?" He looked over at Yugi, who was crying and repeating "You promised" over and over again. Finally he stopped for a moment only to let out an out burst of energy towards Yami Marik.

"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami Marik went flying against a wall forcing him to let go of the millennium puzzle. Yami went and picked it up. Then he went over to an unconscious Yugi. He untied him and took him back home. 

When he got home he laid Yugi on the bed and awaited for him to awaken. To his surprise as soon as he laid him down he started to wake up. "You made a promise. You said you'd never leave me." Yami looked at him with loving eyes. "I did promise that didn't I? And I almost broke it. Just to save you. I was only looking out for you. I told you you're priceless and losing you would cause a great deal of pain for me. So I would sacrifice myself to save you. I should have thought what it would do to you. I'm sorry." "It's okay I forgive you. And this time I'll make sure you keep that promise and that's my promise to you." He sat up and kissed Yami. He sat there and let him slip into his mouth and enjoy the sweet taste of his kiss. They laid back down, while kissing, and Yami started to caress Yugi's back. They broke apart only to stare at each other. "I love you." Yugi whispered to him. "And I love you, too." Yami pulled Yugi into another kiss. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Neither stirring or waking up, because they were so comfortable just lying there in each other's arms. 

Sora: I love ending the chapter like that. Even though it won't always end like that. Then it would be boring. *hears crying coming from her computer* Yami, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?

Yami Sora: I'm not upset. It's just so beautiful. Their love is so pure and innocent. He made and promise and kept it only so that they could be together even though he almost broke the promise. It's just so…so wonderful! I love you, Sora! Never leave me!

Sora: *confused* I love you, too, Yami and I would never dream of leaving you.

Yami Sora: Hug?

Sora: Umm, how? You're in the computer.

Yami Sora: Take me out.

Sora: Okay? *takes her Yami out of the computer and gives her a hug*

Voice in Head #27: Awe! How cute! I'm a nice voice and I love this. It's soooooooooooo cute! ^___^ 

Sora: Okay, well review pls! L8er! Also sorry it's kinda short.

Yami Sora: Bye bye!

Sora: Umm, you're choking me I can't breath! 

Yami Sora: Oh, sorry. *let's go* Okay like she said review pls! Late lates! 


	3. His Heart Is So Pure

Disclaimer: Me own YGO? NO!

Sora: Well I would like to thank the only people that have updated.

Yami Sora: *rubs arm* Owwie.

Sora: What's a matter?

Yami Sora: That Enjeru and her Yami poked me too much and left a bruise on me.

Sora: Here, I'll kiss it. *kisses bruise* There all better.

Yami Sora: Thank you Sora-sama! *hugs her* //I love you!//

Sora: /I love you, too. Can you please let go of me so I can write this next chapter for the nice people?/

Yami Sora: //Okay!// *let's go* Oh and Hakiri-Nefertiri I'm a nice Yami. I know I may not seem like serious but really I am. It's just I love Sora-sama so much that it's hard for me to be serious. When I'm serious I'm usually upset or something. But being with Sora-sama really makes me happy. So I goof off and I'm not being serious.

Sora: That's my Yami, for ya. I think I'm more serious at times then she is. But I still love her.

Yami Sora: Yay! I'm so loved!

Sora: And thank you Koishii No Tenshi for your short but sweet review. Now on with the fic! Oh and some slight Tea Bashing! 

Yami Sora: But after this chapter she never comes back!!!

Sora: YAMI!

Yami Sora: Whoops.

"What?! How is that possible? That's it I demand a recount." Joey stood up and looked like he was going to flip the table. Tristan had beaten him in duel monsters twice in a row. Tristan leaned back in his chair and laughed. Joey stomped his foot and caused Tristan to lose his balance and fall out of the chair.

"Hey, you did that on purpose! Why I ought a…" He got up and was about to hit Joey when in walked Serenity, Yami, Yugi, Duke, Ryou, and Bakura. "Big brother, what are you doing?" Serenity asked as seeing she was confused by why Tristan was holding Joey by the collar of his shirt. "Nothing, sis. Just messing around that's all." He looked down and saw Serenity holding Duke's hand. He just smiled. When Tristan saw it he flipped. "So when did you two start dating?" Tristan's anger was rising. "Oh, well for about a month now. Didn't you know Tristan?" Duke said. Tristan just stood there and silently cursed out Duke for taking his girl. (Sora: if you're wondering what day it is. It's the next day after what happened the night before. I tend to be a little vague on the details. Gomen!) Yami and Yugi just laughed and sat on the couch next to each other. Yugi was still a little tired from last night's "adventure" so he leaned on Yami's shoulder. Ryou and Bakura took the other couch and sat hand in hand. (Yami Sora: Cute! ^__^) 

"Yugi, you okay?" Yami wondered looking at him. "I'm fine. Just really tired from last night." "And what did you two do last night?" Ryou was hinting towards something else then what they were talking about. "It's really none of you're business. We just had a really rough night that's all." Yami cleared it up. "I'd have a rough night too, if I shared the same bed with Yugi." Tristan whispered to Joey. Joey snickered. Yami and Yugi really didn't like it too much so they decided to leave. "Oh come on guys, I was just kidding. Come on sit back down. I'm sorry. Don't you know how to take a joke?" Yami gave him the death glare and they left. "Boy, I didn't think it would offend them so much." Bakura hit him up side the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" "_Baka_, can't you see that they are just starting out and won't do that for awhile. It offends people when you say stupid shit like that. _Baka_." Bakura looked over a Ryou, who was just snickering half to death. He sat back down and kissed Ryou to shut him up. 

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi looked up at him with caring eyes. "Nothing, Aibou." He kissed his forehead and they went back to walking back to the shop. When they got back they went up to the room and laid on the bed. Yami fell asleep while Yugi got up quietly and went down stairs to practice his dueling strategy. "Maybe if I play magical hats and dark magician girl together with dark magician, then maybe I have a strategy that can't be beat. Also I could always put… *hears screaming* Yami!" He dropped his cards and ran up the stairs to see what was wrong. When he got up there he saw Yami tossing and turning. Screaming not to hurt Yugi. "Yami! Yami! Wake up! You're having a bad dream!" Yami woke up with an abrupt start. "Oh, Yugi," He hugged Yugi and he tired to calm down Yami. "Shh, it's okay now. It's kinda funny. I'd figured I'd be the one with nightmares of losing you." Yami squeezed Yugi lovingly. "But this nightmare was worse then you could ever expect. I dreamt of killing you." Yugi let go and looked at him. "I would never do that. You know that." "I know. I love you." "I love you, too." They kissed and Yami felt a lot better about having that horrible dream. (Yami Sora: Aww. Poor Yami he had a bad dream. I feel so bad. But I would never dream of killing you, Sora-sama. Sora: I'm so glad to hear that. *kiss* Now on with the fic.) They went out for dinner. They ran into Malik and Marik. Let's just say neither Yami not Yugi were too glad to see Marik. Malik waved and smile at the couple. They smiled back. Malik went up to them. "Hey, guys. Would you like to join us?" "Not really," Yami looked at Marik. "Oh he told me about last night. Sorry about that. He got on the whole "I want the pharaoh's powers" thing. Don't worry I punished him." "How?" "I put him on a leash. ^__^" All three of them laughed and Marik just sat there with a pout on his face. "Well, thank you for the offer but we're gonna go eat by the lake. Later." They went of towards the lake.

They had dinner and went back home. Yugi went upstairs and changed into a pair of sweats and a big t-shirt. Yami laughed at seeing his hikari dressed in such big clothing. "What?" "Nothing, you're just to _kawaii_ for your own good. Come here." Yugi jumped on the couch and cuddle with Yami. "Yami, about earlier…" Don't worry about it _koi_. It's in the past now. Nothing to worry about." "But I don't like that. It makes me feel so impure. Like I would do that. That my heart is full of impurity." "That's not true. You have the purest heart that I know of. You have not done a thing wrong in your life so your heart will remain pure." (Sora: I know, it's confusing but it will play a bigger role later on in the fic. Promise.) He kissed Yugi on the forehead and they laid there watching a movie. Yugi fell asleep in Yami's arms. He took up his angel to bed and laid him down gently. As not to wake him. He kissed his lips softly and went back downstairs to finish the movie. He was unaware of watching eyes from outside. As soon as he left a figure came into the room and watch Yugi sleep. Yami fell asleep downstairs about fifteen minutes after he put Yugi in bed. He heard a crash coming from their room and woke up. He ran upstairs to find an empty bed and a note.

'If you ever want to see Yugi again you'll come to the docks. If not Yugi is mine!' (Yami Sora: Short, sweet, and to the point. Kind of like you hikari. Sora: I'm not short. *pouts* Yami Sora: Awe. Kawaii! ^___^ *hugs her hikari*) Of course Yami took this as a threat and grabbed his millennium puzzle and went to save his _koi._

When he got to the docks, a familiar sight came to him. It was his hikari. He ran to him but only to be stopped. Stopped by the person who took Yugi. "No, it can't be!" "Yes, it is I the one and only…."

Yami Sora: Hey, hey. Why'd you stop?

Sora: I want to leave a cliffhanger.

Yami Sora: But…but…but… I wanna know who it is!

Sora: You'll have to wait till the next chapter then.

Yami Sora: But….. I DON'T WANNA!!!!!! *puppy dog eyes*

Sora: Nooooooooo! Not the puppy dog eyes. *keeps doing them.* Okay, okay I give. I'll keep going only if you promise not to do that again.

Yami Sora: *crosses fingers behind back* I promise. Scout's honor!

Sora: Okay, now where was I. Oh yea.

"Yes, it is I the one and only Tea Garnder! Yugi's first and only true love. Now he's mine forever *evil laugh*" "Okay, you evil bitch. Get ready for a one way trip to the shadow realm!" "You can't send me if I hold on to your hikari." Runs over to Yugi, unties him, and squeezes him tight. "Ha! Now you'll never be able to send me to the shadow realm!" "You wanna bet?" _What does this stupid bitch think I am? Dumb? Well I'll show her. _"Hey, Tea. Catch." She looked at him confused then he tossed her the millennium puzzle and she let go of Yugi. Yugi realized what Yami was doing and grabbed the puzzle before, "MIND CRUSH!" "Bye bye bitchy!" (Yami Sora: Hey that's like Bye Bye Birdie. That play you were in. Sora: Where do you think I got if from? Yami Sora: You're so smart. *hugs and gives her a big kiss*) Tea screamed and she was sent to the shadow realm.

Sora: Can I end it there, Yami?

Yami Sora: Yes, you can. That is a good place to end it.

Sora: See, she was in and out and it didn't even take five chapters. Like I said slight Tea bashing. Seeing as how she was around for like not even ten minutes. Go me!

Yami Sora: Yea, Sora-sama! *gives another kiss*

Sora: Please review! And no flamez!


	4. A Date From Hell

Disclaimer: How many damn times do I have to tell you people that I don't own the beloved show YGO?!

Sora: Well I got that off my chest. Sorry to all those who read this fic. I am truly sorry for taking so long. You see I was writing my other fic. That nobody reads, I hope maybe some of you people will. Anyways, also a week ago my boyfriend broke up with me. So I was too upset to write. Oh well. I still have my loyal friends and my every loving Yami. And speaking of her here she is!

Yami Sora: Hello everyone! I'm back! I feel so bad for my hikari. She deserves so much better then him. Like me!

Sora: Am I ever glad that I have you, Yami. kisses okay now to answer my reviews!

YamixYugiforever: I know it's cute! And I will continue.

Yumi Motou: Thank you and I know my Yami is funny. Also the voices are kinda like muses. I don't like most of them because they creep me out. Yes and I love, love. And Nayrumi thank you for belching. Even though it was kinda odd. sweat drop

Enjeru: I know. I like a lot of kisses. They are so much fun. And yes we are the true masters of fluff. Lol.

Duelgirl: I try to make it that way. And thank you! And I will have some more romance. It will be fun!

Koishii No Tenshi: I know. I really didn't need her. So she went bye-bye!

Sora: Well that's done and over with. On with the fic!

Yami and Yugi walked home hand in hand. When they got back they fell right asleep on the bed. Yami was holding Yugi like he was a teddy bear. (Yami Sora: Kawaii! )

The next morning Yami woke up to a sleeping Yugi in his arms. He nuzzled his hair gently as not to wake him. He enjoyed the sent of his hair. Green apple. (Sora: That's my favorite and plus he stole it from me. -- Yugi: Did not! Sora: Did so! Yami and Yami Sora: oo not again!) _I wonder where he got that from? Usually it's strawberry. Oh well, it still smells good._ He felt movement coming from his other half and pulled away slightly. Yugi turned to face Yami. His eyes fluttered open cutely and Yami couldn't help but smile. "Morning Yami." He kissed Yami and slowly began to rise. "Where do you think you're going?" He pulled him back down and started to tickle his hikari. Yugi laughed out loud and Yami quieted him down by kissing him. Once he stopped, seeing that they both needed air, Yugi looked at Yami and smiled. "Yami, I'm really glad that I'm your hikari." "So am I aibou. So am I." Yugi got up and went downstairs. He was met at his door and was scooped up into the arms of Yami. (Yami Sora: humming here comes the bride really loud Sora: Would you stop that! I can't think. Yami Sora: Sorry. hums softer.) He carried his "bride" down to the kitchen for some breakfast. He put Yugi down and went to prepare pancakes. Not just any pancakes but chocolate chip pancakes. (Yami: You're giving him what?! Sora: Actually, Yami, you're giving him the pancakes. Yami: --) Yugi and Yami ate their pancakes happily. About five minutes later, though, Yugi was bouncing off the walls, literally. Yami went up stairs and waited for his little bouncy hikari to calm down. He finally did and went upstairs to take a nap. Which was a good thing because those two are going on a date tonight. And Yami doesn't want anything to go wrong.

Well, it was about that time and Yami had gotten ready for the date. He wore leather pants and a leather sleeveless shirt. (Sora: Roar. Yami Sora: OO Yami: sweat drop thanks I think.) Yugi looked the same but he was wearing navy blue and Yami was wearing black. They went out to the movies. When they got there the movie was all sold out. "It's okay, Yami. Let's just go to dinner then." They walked hand in hand to a really nice restaurant. They got in. "Do you have reservations?" "Yes, it's under Moto, Yami." "I'm sorry sir but I am truly sorry, there is no reservation here for a Mr. Yami Moto." "There has to be. I called for them last week." "I'm sorry sir, but we have none. Now if you would please get out of the way so people, with reservations." "But, but.." "Yami, let's just go." They walk out and go to the park. It starts to down pour. Yami pulls Yugi under the veranda. "Yugi, I'm so sorry. This really is a date from hell. First the movie is sold out, then the stupid reservations were lost, now it's pouring down rain. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I'm sorry." He put he his head down in shame. Yugi walked up to him and lifted up his head and kissed him. "What was that for? This date sucked." "No, it didn't. I got to spend time with my favorite person in the whole world. And that's you Yami. I love you and nothing will ever change that. I don't care if this date was the best I ever had or the worst date. As long as I'm with you, nothing could ever go wrong. Even if the world ends, and we were the only two people left standing, even if you were the cause of it. I would still love you. No matter what I will always love you." Yami pulls Yugi into a passionate kiss.

They get home and Yami throws Yugi on the bed. He goes up to him and pulls him into another passionate kiss. Yugi grabs Yami's hair and moans in pleasure. Yami pulls him into the kiss harder. Seeing that there was a lack of air they pulled apart. Yami went away for awhile and got some candles and some soft music. He lit the candles and played the music. Then he got into the bed and started to cuddle with his hikari. They started to kiss and pulled the sheets over them to do things.

Yami Sora: That's how you're ending it?!

Sora: Well, yea it was turning into a lemon and I really don't want to write it. So people use those minds of yours and put them to work with what you think they're doing.

Yami: Well, I know what we're doing.

Yugi: So, do I.

Sora: Well, that because you two are the ones who are doing it!! Well please… sees them go into her room and shuts the door. Hears a click. oh no. I know you did not just go have sex in my room and lock the door! I don't think so! goes to try and break down door

Yami Sora: Well while my hikari goes and tries to break down the door to stop the two love birds. I'll will say sorry for it being short and please review!!!


	5. Things Take a Turn for the Worst

Disclaimer: No own YGO 'sigh'

Sora: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. First I was on a trip and then I had to write my other story. I'm just a busy girl and I have no time to answer reviews. Sorry. 'puppy dog eyes.' Must write. Yami sweetie help me please.

Yami Sora: Yes, Sora-sama!

"No, no, no, NO! Leave him alone!!! Yugi!!!!!!!!"

"Yami, Yami, wake up. You're having a dream. Wake up!!!" Yami woke up to the gentle voice of his hikari. He looked at him and embraced him. "You had that dream again didn't you?" Yami shook his head yes. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you."

"But I told you I killed you remember?"

"Oh yea forgot about that. But this time you said leave him alone. Who was hurting me?"

"I couldn't tell. Then they threw you upon my knife and I killed you." Yugi looked at Yami in disbelief.

They got out of bed and went downstairs. Yami decided to make a sandwich and Yugi was looking in the frig for something to drink. Just then somebody came through the window and grabbed Yugi.

"No, no, no, NO! Leave him alone!!! Yugi!!!!!!!!" Yami pleaded as he held a knife in his hand.

"You want him? Fine." The figure pushed Yugi towards Yami only to have Yugi fall on Yami's knife. The figure laughed and ran off.

"Yugi, oh no." Yami put Yugi down and laid the knife down on the counter. "What have I done?" Yami began to cry as he held a dying Yugi in his arms.

Yami Sora: That was really short and really sad.

Sora: I don't know why I've been writing really depressing stuff lately.

Yami Sora: You're not upset are you?

Sora: No, no I'm fine. Well please review if you wanna see if Yugi lives!

Yami Sora: Does he?

Sora: To tell you the truth, sweetie, I really don't know.

Yami: but you're the author!!!

Sora: That doesn't mean if I know if he's going to live or not.

Yami Sora: Please review. ;;


	6. A Coma

Disclaimer: That's it. It's the last and final time that I'm saying this! NO OWN YGO! 'dodges rabid squirrels.'

Yami Sora: Rabid squirrels?

Sora: Well, yum… just the answer to the review.

Re-Hash: Please don't throw rabid squirrels at the authoress. She can make bad things happen! Like killing Yugi. And if you want him to live no throwing rabid squirrels at me. Okay? Get it, got it, good.

Yami Sora: Oh, okay.

Re-Hash: 'suddenly appears' Sorry, but I love squirrels.

Sora: I love them too but you don't see me throwing rabid ones at people because they killed a character. Now do you.

Re-Hash: No.

Sora: Good, now be a good person and set an example for others who might have the same idea. Have a nice day, thank you and good bye. 'Re-Hash leaves' Okay then on with the fic!

Yami thought quickly and ran Yugi to the ER in the hospital and to the front desk.

"Please miss he needs a doctor badly. He's lost a lot of blood." The nurse called the doctor and he came right down.

"What happened?!" Yami told him the story. He told him the truth. He really didn't like lying. "I see, and you are his…"

"Older brother."

"Alright. Listen he needs blood and fast. We'll have to give him a blood transfusion. Hopefully that should be enough. Then we'll fix up that nasty cut. Don't worry Mr. Moto your brother will be fine." The doctor left Yami standing there as they got Yugi into the ER. Yami sat down in the waiting room. His shirt and pants soaked in Yugi's blood. When people passed by him they stared. He didn't care. He just wanted Yugi to live. He decided to call his friends. They came down right away. They gave Yami a clean pair of clothes he could put on.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate you coming down here."

"Anything for our two best buds." Tristan put a friendly arm around the crying Yami. Joey gave him a friendly hug and started to cry himself.

A week later Yugi was still in the hospital but he was in a coma alive. Just barely though. He was hanging onto life by a thread. A very, very, very thin thread I might add. (Sora: damn that's thin) The doctor gave him a few weeks to live. The gang went to the hospital everyday. They went into Yugi's room and were hit with the smell of flowers in the room. Yami sat the closest to him and held his hand. They would stay there just for a few hours at a time. And tell them how their day went or what they were going to do, or what girl turned down Tristan for a date.

"She did not!"

"Tristan, she so said that she had a boyfriend."

"Yea, Duke. But your sister is going out with him."

"Dude, that was my sister." Laughter roared in the room. Yugi's heart monitor moved a bit like he was laughing. "He can hear us. It's getting late guys. I think we better leave. You coming Yam?"

"In a minute." The others leave and let Yami stay there for another minute with his love. He was about to say something when he heard a strange noise. He looked at Yugi's monitor and it was acting funny. He called the nurse and she called the doctor. Yami was pushed out of the room and the door was slammed in his face.

"We're losing him!"

"Come on kid. Don't die on us now. You would have been out of here tomorrow if you woke up." They tried again and again. They heard a certain noise and knew what happened. The doctor went out of the room and went straight to Yami.

"How is he?"

"Well, I have the news of his condition and he's…."

Sora: Dun, dun, dun!!! Cliffy!

Yami Sora: Nooooooooooooooooo! 'shakes Sora' I must know if he lives!!!

Sora: You will know in the next chapter. And I need to see what the reviewers say. Should Yugi live or die? It's up to you!

Yami Sora: For the love of Yugi and saving him PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Dead or Alive?

Sora: Well thanks to my reviewers Yugi will….

"His condition is getting better. He will live but he will live with a disease. The blood we gave him has AIDS in it. It's at a very advanced stage. So he might leave about another two - three years." (Yami Sora: Not a very good hospital if they didn't spot AIDS in the blood they gave him. Sora: No not really. Very crappy hospital.)

"Can I go and see him?"

"Yes, he's awake so don't tell him about it. I will tell him in good time. He will be able to leave the hospital by the end of the day tomorrow."

"Thank you." Yami went in and saw Yugi. Yugi looked at Yami. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Yami! I'm so glad you're here!" Yami went to him and gave him a big hug and a smile peck on the lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I've been better though. What's wrong?" Yugi noticed the sudden sadness in Yami.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"I can tell when you're lying. Now tell me the truth." Yami looked into Yugi's big purple eyes and broke down. "Yami?"

"You have AIDS." Yugi looked at him in disbelief.

"No, there must be some mistake. I'm healthy. They gave me a blood transplant."

"The blood had AIDS in it. And they gave it to you. So now, even though your cut is healing you're dying slowing." Yugi sat there. He didn't know what to do or say.

"Yami," Yugi said at a whisper. "No matter what I'll be here. I won't die. I'm strong. I can survive. Some how."

"You don't understand. You don't have long to live. The AIDS are at a very advanced stage. You only have a couple of years. But the doctor isn't even sure if you have that long." (Sora: Such a dumb hospital. Yami Sora: Wait, doesn't the red cross handle blood? Sora: Yes, but how did it get by the red cross? They pick up everything. Yami Sora: I don't know you're the one writing the story. Sora: Well, it has happened before. I've heard about it on the news. Yami Sora: I see. But still…) Yami stood up and was about to leave when the cries of his hikari made him stay. He walked back to the bed and held him tightly. "I won't let you die. I promise. I'll find some sort of cure. I promise."

Sora: Wow, that's really sad. sniff

Yami Sora: Yes it is. Well to all of those who review if you would like even a small part in this, even though it's late in the story it will still be good, just say so in your reviews. Give us a name, age, sex, and description. Thank you!

Yugi: Please review. Help save me!


	8. Meeting New Friends

Sora: Here is my long awaited new chapter. I've been really busy lately and haven't had time to update!!!

Yami Sora: Now, there are some new characters. Two of which are our best friends and others who are reviewers also.

Sora: Let's get rolling!

They left the hospital the following day. Yugi was scared. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He didn't want to die. He loves Yami and would be lost without him.

"Hikari, what do you have on your mind?" Yugi looked up at him and shook his head.

"Nothing, I just can't wait to get back home." He squeezed Yami's hand and they walked to the game shop.

A few weeks later they were minding the shop when a very odd character came in.

"Hi, and welcome to the game shop. How may I help you today?" Yugi said. The person just looked at him. He went back to looking at a card. He had brownish, blondish hair and black and red clothing. Yami went over to him.

"Ah, I see you have spotted card destruction. A very good card. Would you like to see, Skeith." Skeith looked up and nodded yes. He didn't have to ask him how he knew his name. He was wearing his work tag. Skeith looked at the card and held it. Then he ran. "Hey, get back here!!!" Yami chased after him. Skeith rounded the corner and bumped into some girl. She got pissed. She kicked his ass. He got up and ran.

"Here, I think this belongs to you."

"Uh, thanks." She began to walk away. "Wait!" She looked back at him. "What's your name?"

"Kathy, Kathy Plotter!" And she walked off. Yami just shrugged his shoulders and went back to the shop. He noticed two girls walk in. They looked identical. He went back in and saw them looking at the same cards. Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, Magician of Black Chaos, and Change of Hearts. He noticed that Yugi came out from the back.

"Oh Ra, Enjeru, is that who I think it is?" The taller one asked.

"I don't know, yami, let's find out. Excuse me! Sir," Yugi looked at them. "Ah, yes. Are you Yugi Moto?"

"Yes, I am. And how can I help you?"

"We were just wondering if we could get a picture with you." Enjeru said. Then she looked over and saw Yami. She dropped her camera.

"Hello, I see that you have met my hikari, Yugi. I'm his Yami. And I see that you two are hikari and yami also, are you not?" Yami smirked. He knew he was right.

"Well…umm…."

"It's okay. We won't tell anyone if you don't want us too."

"Well, yea. We are. It's kinda odd seeing both of you. I mean…wow…"

"Wow, what? Besides the fact you guys look like us. In the sense you're girls and we're guys." Enjeru looked like Yugi. Short, sweet, and caring eyes. And her Yami looked like Yami. Tall, protective, and mysterious eyes. Also they had the same style bangs as Yugi. Both with white bangs and black hair.

"That's what I meant by wow. It's nice meeting both of you." They all shook hands.

Sora: Well, another chapter down. And sorry for being in there so short. It was a short chapter.

Yami Sora: Well, you are short.

Sora: I'm not short!!!!!!!! 'whines'

Yami Sora: I'm sorry, hikari. But you're shorter then me.

Sora: I'm not short!!!

Yugi: Please review!


	9. A Koi's Death

Sora: So I have decided to be a little update bug today! -

Yami Sora: Riiiiiiiiiiiight.

Sora: So, anyways, I have a few new people to add. And after this no more adding people!

Yami Sora: It's hard to keep track.

"Well, we better get going now."

"You just got here. Come and stay for…." Yugi passes out.

"Yugi!" Enjeru and Yami Enjeru ran over to catch a falling hikari.

"Koi!" Yami got down on his knees. "Yugi, aibou, hikari, speak to me! We have to get him to the hospital…."

"It's no use," Yami Enjeru felt for a plus and there was none. "He's dead."

"NO! He can't die! He just can't…" Yami began to cry.

"Shh, poor dear. Come here." Enjeru held Yami. Just then a girl with Brown hair, red highlights, blonde bangs, and hazel eyes walked in.

"Hello, I'm looking for…Oh my god! What happened?!"

"Umm, Yugi's…"

"Dead." Yami spoke.

"Oh, dear. I truly am sorry. Is there any thing I can do? By the way I'm Hazel."

"How old are you?"

"13, but we have find out who did this."

"What are you some sort of detective?" Enjeru didn't trust this new girl.

"Junior detective, my dad is the chief of police."

"Right." They heard a crash coming from out side. They ran out the door and found Kathy fighting another person, or was it the same person?

"Alright speak! I know what you did!"

"Kathy!"

"Oh, hey Yami, I heard what this idiot did. He poisoned the blood that was given to Yugi to kill him." It was Skeith.

"You?! You did this to my hikari?! I should send you to the shadow realm for this!"

"Yami calm down!" Yami Enjeru had to hold him back.

"That's right I did it! And I'd do it again too. Good for nothing he beat my father!"

"Skeith no! Don't you dare tell them!"

"Sister!"

"Sister?" The others questioned.

"That's right, the name's Hakiri." She was about 16. "He didn't kill Yugi, but I did!"

"Why?"

"Because he beat our father."

"And who would your father be?"

"Pegasus." They all gasped. "How you might wonder? I'll tell you. You see my brother and me are twins. Our mother had us before her and Pegasus had gotten married. She didn't tell him. For she was afraid that he would not love her anymore. So she hid us and took care of us until she died. That's when he found out he had kids. He was happy, he had something that reminded him of our mother. Cecelia."

"But that still doesn't give you the right to kill my hikari. I banish you to the shadow realm! Be gone!" They disappeared into the shadow realm never to be heard from again.

Sora: Wow, well, I hope that the others don't mind they had a short part.

Yami Sora: I don't think they will.

Sora: Okay then.

Yami: Review please!


	10. We Shall Meet Again

Sora: Here is the last and final chapter. Enjoy.

Yami's POV

It was a beautiful funeral. Everybody was there. Even our new found friends. I took it the hardest though. I was his yami, his koi, his protector. I should have done something. But I couldn't. After the funeral we had the wake. Everybody was talking about all the good times that they had with him. Even though his life was cut short. I will still never forget his smile, that angelic face of his, and his warmth. He could always see the good in the bad. Never really saying anything bad about others but trying to find their good qualities. I just wish I could have done the same. He saw the good side of me. He saw the side of me that I thought I could never show. He was the only one that ever saw me that way, and he will remain the only one to see that side. I decided to go for a walk. To go back and to talk to him. One last time.

I arrived at the cemetery a little after eight at night. It was peaceful and quiet. Just the way I wanted it to be. "Yugi, if you can hear me. Always know that I love you. And that I will always love you. You are my one true koi and I will never forget that. I hope you don't either. Just promise me that no matter what happens that you will never leave me and you will always be in my heart. I love you. And I shall miss you greatly. But I must let you go sometime. And it's gonna hurt me. I never want to let you go! I will hold on to you as long as I can. Just for me, please, rest in peace. And don't worry about me. I know you will be watching me. And waiting for me to come home. To be with you. I love you, Yugi, never forget that."

Normal POV

Yami began to walk away from the grave. He heard a car coming and when he turned around he was met with bright lights and a honking horn. The next he knew was that his head was by the tombstone of his love. He whispered, "We shall meet again soon, koi. Sooner then you think." With those dying words he slipped out of the world of the living and slipped back into the arms of his love. Up in heaven.

Sora: So…..sad!!!! 'crying'

Yami Sora: I didn't know you could right so much sappy stuff in one day. You're good.

Sora: 'sniff' Thank you.

Yugi and Yami: Please review, and yes we are still alive!

Sora: Yea! 'glomps Yami and Yugi'


End file.
